


Happy birthday

by yukitsubute



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, OT5, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/yukitsubute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Nino’s birthday and he already fears that something will happen then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday

“Happy birthday, Kazu-chan.” Aiba giggled as he handed him an envelope. “I hope you will like it.” He added.

Nino stared at the envelope. He can’t decide whether he should open it or not. The last time his band mates gave him something, it ended in a long night full of alcohol. He doesn’t know if he wanted that again.

He sighed as he opened the envelope.

Come to Jun’s place tonight. 8pm. Be prepared for everything. You will get your present then.

“What the hell?” Nino tilted his head. He didn’t know what the guys were up to, but now he was curious about Aiba’s present. This was definitely his handwriting, and Nino knew that if it really was Aiba’s idea, it would be something weird–but not in a bad way. Last time, Aiba organized an Arashi-strip poker evening, which was a lot of fun for everyone. Maybe it was something similar this time? He hoped so.

It was half past seven in the evening. Nino searched for the right clothes to wear for the night. He had no idea what would happen so he has no plan of what he should wear. Would it be a strip poker night? Then he had to wear a lot, because he didn’t want to be the first one without clothes. Or are we gonna go clubbing? Then he needed to wear something cool, something outstanding. Or is it just a movie night with them? Maybe he needed to wear something comfortable.

In the end Nino randomly took a pair of jeans he found in his closet and a new shirt he bought when he was shopping last week. It wasn’t a perfect outfit, but he was contented and comfortable with it. He took a last look in the mirror and left his apartment.

Nino pressed the doorbell when he got into Jun’s place. It opened almost immediately. Probably they were already waiting for him. He went in and noticed how quiet Jun’s place was tonight. Something’s strange here. Nino blinked when he saw a small piece of paper on Jun’s door.

Come in, Kazu. We’re all waiting for you.

“What the hell are they planning?” Nino whispered to himself. He knew he could trust his band mates and friends, but something in him was twitching. Last time something like this happened was on Aiba’s birthday. It ended with a nice meeting with Kanjani8. And a king-sized bed. There were lots of bodies next to each other, lots of moans and screams echoing. It was funny but Nino was afraid that this time maybe the whole agency would be in Jun’s apartment. He chuckled at the thought.

He pushed the door open and slipped into the long corridor. The light was on and Nino could see four pair of shoes right next to the door. So there were only his band mates here right now.

“Hello?” He peeked into the living room, the kitchen and the bathroom. No one was there.  
He flinched when he felt someone grasped his shoulders. He leaned back when he felt someone nibbling on his neck.

“Come along,” It was definitely Aiba.

Aiba guided him to the bedroom door but stopped before he could open it.

“Turn around,” Aiba said, his lips curled into a smile.

Nino had no idea what the other was up to, but he did as he was asked to. He felt something soft around his head, and before he could complain he had the scarf around his eyes.

“What are you up to?” he asked, a little bit worried already.

“Let me guide you,” Aiba answered and took his hand to walked inside the room with Nino. They stopped in the middle of the room–at least Nino guessed it was the middle of it. Aiba pushed him backwards until he was sitting on a comfortable chair.

Nino felt something cold around his hands and with a loud click he knew that Aiba chained him on each side of the chair. He blinked when the scarf was removed and he could finally see again.

“What the hell,” he whispered when he saw his band mates sitting at the edge of the bed. “What’s happening here?” he struggled, but he couldn’t move his hands.

“We planned a kind of visit in the cinema for you, Kazu,” Aiba, who was still standing next to him, moved back to the bed.

“A visit in a cinema? What do you mean?” Nino’s heart was beating faster now. He could feel the nervousness rising. He had no idea what his friends were going to do to him now. He looked from one of his band mates to the next. The big smile on their faces was starting to irritate him. His eyes grew wide when he saw Aiba’s hand wandering up and down Jun’s chest and Ohno started kissing down Sho’s neck.

“Oh….” Nino whispered. Now he knew what they meant with cinema.

“Enjoy,” he heard Sho saying.

Aiba turned around to face Jun, who softly stroked over his face. They smiled at each other. It seemed they exactly knew how they would go on now. They kissed each other fiercely, tongues fighting with each other.

Ohno on the other side robbed onto Sho’s lap, his hands wrapping around the other’s neck. Sho’s hands were wandering down Ohno’s back before started kneading his butt lovingly.

Nino looked from one couple to the other and wished he would have been a part of it. But his position was to watch and the guys wouldn’t unchain him now. His gaze shifted back to Aiba, who was kneeling on the floor, his hands on Jun’s pants undoing them quickly. Jun’s still sitting at the edge of the bed, enjoying the attention he got right now. He brushed through Aiba’s hair and smiled at him when Aiba finally pulled his pants down.

“Jun, you are already hard,” Aiba looked back where Nino was sitting and rubbed a bit to the side to give Nino the perfect look at Jun’s body.

“Doesn’t he look good, Kazu?” Aiba asked. He took Jun’s cock in his hand and started stroking him lazily. Jun moaned at that, his head was falling back.

Nino could only nod at that. He felt the heat in him coming up and with every moan he heard, with every second he watched them, he got harder.

He looked at Sho and Ohno, who were already lying on the bed. Ohno was busy with undoing Sho’s shirt. He kissed down the chest and stopped when he reached Sho’s nipples. He started sucking and biting into it softly. The moans escaping Sho’s mouth made shivers run down Nino’s spine. He wanted to switch places, but he couldn’t move. He wanted to help Ohno with what he was doing.

Jun’s moans grew louder and Nino’s attention got back to what Jun was doing with Aiba right now. He could see Aiba was still kneeling between Jun’s legs, his head going up and down slowly. Nino tried to see some more of them, but even though he leaned a bit left he couldn’t get a proper view of the scene.

“Masaki-chan, move a little.” Jun brushed Aiba’s hair. “Kazu-chan wants to see some more of what you are doing to me.” He added.

Aiba smiled at Nino while Jun was lying down on the bed, where Nino was able to see more of them. Aiba joined Jun and started kissing down his body before he found his way back to Jun’s cock. Nino could see him licking over the tip slowly; earning some loud moans from Jun. Step by step he took him deeper and let Jun buck his hips just a little bit. Aiba was always aware to keep the control over the other’s thrusts.

Nino heard Ohno screaming and looked back at the other two. Sho had stripped himself and the other. Sho was sitting next to Ohno, who had his legs spread wide. Nino could see Sho’s finger appearing and disappearing in the other one, while his other hand was stroking Ohno’s cock. Nino gulped. He wanted to change places, he wanted to join. Ohno bit his lips nervously, his hips bucking back against Sho’s fingers. He knew Sho would soon replace his digits.

Slowly Nino started being overstrained, because he didn’t even know where to look to. On the other side he could see Aiba kneeling on all fours, Jun right behind him, spanking his butt twice before he pulled out something from the drawer. Nino could see Aiba smiling at Jun. He spread his legs more to give Jun more access to push the toy into him. Jun enjoyed Aiba’s yell when he turned on the vibrator in Aiba’s ass. He pushed it in and out slowly. He wanted to be sure that Aiba was feeling it fully.

Nino’s cock twitched. He wanted to come–no– he needed to come.  
He looked back at the others. Sho was lying on the bed, his hands tight around Ohno’s hips to guide him. Ohno brushed his hand over Sho’s chest, before he took Sho’s cock into his hand and lowered himself slowly on it. Nino swallowed hard. He could see Sho’s dick disappearing step by step. Ohno waited a moment to adjust before he started moving slowly on the other one.

The heat was almost unbearable for Nino. But there was no time to think about it. He looked back when he heard Aiba yelling loudly. He saw Jun smirking at him, his hands still around the toy, but two more fingers were also moving inside Aiba, hitting his spot with every thrust.

“Do it Jun, please.” Nino heard Aiba begging for it. Jun pulled the item out and twisted Aiba so he was lying on his back. Nino could see Jun’s hands on Aiba’s legs, spreading them to get more space. Jun thrust into him without warning, but Nino knew Aiba was well prepared and ready for a little rougher sex. Aiba’s legs wrapped around Jun’s hips, pulling him down into a heated kiss. Nino could see Jun’s hips snapping forward and back, his cock slipping in and out of Aiba’s hole.

“Kneel down,” Nino heard Sho say. He looked back at them. Ohno was on his knees, while Sho entered him again. Ohno fell on his elbows when Sho hit that spot in him, which made him see stars. Nino could see Ohno hovering over Aiba’s face, which was directly in front of him. He kissed the taller one fiercely, both moaning into each other’s mouth.

Jun pulled on Aiba’s hips to change the position, and both Ohno and Aiba where kneeling towards each other now. Sho and Jun pulled them up and they looked at each other directly. Aiba smiled at Ohno, before he leaned forward, nibbling on Ohno’s lips.

Jun was thrusting harder into Aiba now and Sho also sped up his pace. Aiba and Ohno rocked against each other in the middle, their cocks brushing. It let them moan louder because of all the friction around them. Aiba took both dicks into his hands, rubbing them fast. Nino could see that they were close. All four of them.

Ohno’s head fell forward on Aiba’s shoulder. He was biting down the collarbone, leaving some red marks here and there. The pleasure he felt was amazing. Aiba started stroking them fast now, his hips bucking forward when Jun pounded into him merciless. Sho on the other side took it slower, but he also sped up when the need in him rose.

Nino closed his eyes for some moments. Not only they were close, also he needed to come, and he knew he would come without being touched.

He heard Aiba and Ohno yelling in the same moment, coming almost in the same moment. They leaned against each other and let Jun and Sho thrusting into them widely to find their own release.

All of them were panting when they came down from their high. “What about the birthday boy?” Sho asked.

“Can I?” Aiba smiled at the others. They nodded at him and he stepped out of the bed to get to Nino.

“Happy birthday,” Aiba whispered into his ear while he was busy undoing his pants and pulling them down.

“You really need to come, right?” Aiba smirked.

Nino wasn’t even able to say something; he just nodded at his friend. Aiba stroked him slowly before he robbed closer and guided himself down on Nino’s cock. He started bouncing up and down almost immediately. Nino’s cock was slipping in and out, and he clenched around him to make him feel it more intensely. It didn’t take Nino long to come. He bit in Aiba’s shoulder when the heat overwhelmed him and he finally came.

Aiba slipped down from him and walked back to the bed, where the others were already lying, watching them, but also dozing off.

“Good night,” Aiba said and snuggled against Jun and Ohno.

“Hey, guys? Can you unchain me?” Nino asked while he tried to free himself. He didn’t get an answer but Aiba was already snorting loudly.

“Hello? Guys?” Nino rolled his eyes.

He hoped he’d get them awake or else he would have to sit there the whole night long.


End file.
